The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for fluorescence analysis of samples, and more particularly to devices and methods for fluorescence-based flow cytometry.
Fluorescence imaging has a variety of biomedical applications, for example, in obtaining information regarding molecular composition of biological specimens. In biomedical flow cytometry, fluorescence radiation emitted by exogenous and/or endogenous cellular fluorophores is collected and analyzed to derive information about chemical and/or physical properties of cells.
In conventional fluorescence-based flow cytometry, however, the acquisition of blur-free images of cells flowing at a high speed, or other fast phenomena such as sub-millisecond biochemical dynamics, can be challenging. In particular, the weak optical emission of many fluorophores coupled with the short exposure of the sample at imaging frame rates in the kilohertz range renders the acquisition of blur-free images difficult. Moreover, many conventional systems operate in only one imaging mode and hence fail to provide sufficient flexibility for sample analysis.
Accordingly, there is a need for enhanced methods and systems for fluorescence analysis, and in particular a need for enhanced methods and systems for performing fluorescence-based flow cytometry.